


Detroit Waffle House

by TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All sexy tags exclusively apply to the final chapter, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Reddit Thread, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gavin Reed is a disaster, Gavin and Niles have some serious emotional problems that they need to work through, Hand Jobs, Human AU, I guess because I never actually mentioned androids whoops, M/M, Niles is pure unfiltered chaos, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, by banging, hey it gets its own chapter, is this the dumbest thing I've ever written? Yes, mild HankCon in the background, obviously, sorry it's my main ship I can't help myself, tags reflect the final chapter so if you're not here for smut maybe just skip that one, waffle house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Gavin visits the local Waffle House for breakfast and gets more than he bargained for in the form of Niles, resident chef, hell-bent on ensuring Gavin never gets what he ordered.Based on this delightful Reddit thread - https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1260126130687881217?s=19
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 60
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

"I swear to God, Tina, you just don't understand the importance of a good breakfast. It sets you up for the day. They teach you that shit in school!" 

Tina simply rolled her eyes as her colleague pushed open the glass door of the Waffle House, an all-American establishment if there ever was one. Honestly, she didn't get Gavin's obsession with breakfast. He snacked continuously throughout the day, drank gallons of coffee whenever he wasn't in the field - so his near-obsession with stopping for a coffee and eggs every morning seemed pointless when he was going to immediately follow it up with another coffee and a donut not some twenty minutes later when he rolled into work. What was the point of delaying it - going to a diner, waiting for the order, when he could just speed the whole process up and eat at work? Or better yet, get out of bed thirty minutes earlier and make the damn eggs and coffee himself at home - pocketing the five dollars he'd spend at a Waffle House anyway. 

She didn't get it - didn't get the appeal of the extra food, or the extra hassle of going into a sit-down place, or the extra cost. Hell, she didn't even get that hungry first thing in the morning anyway, the thought of starting the day with food leaving a lingering nausea in her stomach. Nope, she'd just be ordering herself a plain old cup 'o Joe. Gavin continued to ramble on about the importance of a well-balanced diet, energy to start the day, bla bla bla…(as if _he_ had any idea of what a well-balanced diet even looked like) and she only half listened as they pulled up to a booth, sliding across the sticky bright padded seats to sit opposite one another. A bright-eyed, too-smiley man greeted them mere moments after they were seated, introducing himself as Connor and asking how he could help them today. Gavin paused his breakfast tirade to put in an order for eggs - extra runny please - and a black coffee, before tilting his head in her direction so she could follow with her order of coffee. 

"Can I get you anything to eat with your coffee?" Connor enquired, sickly sweet, smile still plastered across his face with the kind of enthusiasm and positivity that one would not normally come to expect from service staff at 8am - _anywhere_ \- let alone in a Waffle House. She replied that the coffee would be plenty, thank you, and he responded with a curt nod, taking both of their laminated menus before turning on his heel with a spin, not before letting them know he'd be "right on that". 

She took a moment to glance around at their fellow early-morning patrons; a mixture of middle-aged truckers and a few scattered small groups of teenagers, the odd suited forty-something nursing a mug of coffee with a frown. More or less what she expected from a Waffle House at this time of day - or any time of day, for that matter. She turned back to her friend, who, thankfully, seemed bored of talking about the importance of an early morning meal, more preoccupied now in tapping away on his phone, clearly placated by the promise of incoming food. 

They chatted idly while they waited; about the day ahead, Gavin's open cases, the hassle Tina was getting from forensics about some partially contaminated evidence, until Connor waltzed back, tray in hand, a warm smile still plastered across his face, even after the customers at table eighteen had shouted at him about something incomprehensible not two minutes before. He neatly placed the plate before Gavin, followed by a mug for each of them, beginning to pour coffee into each one before Gavin stopped him, putting a hand up.

"Ah, shit...Connor, was it? Sorry, I asked for my eggs runny." He motioned to the plate of scrambled eggs with a swoop of his hand. 

"Oh my, I'm _terribly_ sorry, let me get those sent back to the kitchen right away, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He swooped the plate up into the air as he spoke, bowing his head slightly in apology. 

"Nah, it's no problem man, you guys seem busy. That would be great, thanks."

Connor shot the two of them another apologetic smile, a small line of worry appearing on his forehead, before departing in the direction of the kitchen without another word. Gavin just shrugged his shoulders before they continued their conversation. 

Five minutes came and went as though they were nothing, and soon enough Connor had returned with another plate and that beaming smile on his face. He placed the plate in front of Gavin again, muttering further sincere apologies, turning to leave before Gavin stopped him again with a 'hey'. Connor spun back on his heels to face the table again, a look of apprehension clear on his face. 

"Sorry, look, I know this isn't your fault but these aren't runny. Look, they're like-" Gavin motioned for him to move closer, taking a fork to the plate and prodding at the solid boiled egg in front of him, watching as it jiggled when he poked at it, "Solid, see, the yolk should be runny. Could you, uh, I dunno, let me maybe talk to the chef? I don't wanna give you a hard time about it because it's not your fault, but-" 

"Of course, if you could just give me a moment I'll run and grab him. I'm so sorry again for the inconvinence-" 

"Don't worry about it man, like I said, it's not your fault…" 

Connor shot them another nervous grin before stalking away, a slight restless quiver in his gait, as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Come on, Gavin," Tina started. "It's a five-dollar egg, just eat it." 

Gavin frowned fully now, for the first time since they'd entered the Waffle House, scrunching the top of his nose up so the pale scar across the bridge crinkled ever so slightly. 

"Yeah, I know, but like… _come on_ , it's not that hard to make a runny egg." 

Tina sighed, exasperated, leaning back into her seat. "Fine, but just eat whatever the chef makes you next time, yeah? I don't wanna be late." 

Gavin clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, turning his body towards the sounds of heavy footsteps followed by quicker paced ones that were easily recognisable as Connor's. A tall man stood before the table in a nearly spotless white apron, white undershirt rolled at the sides to reveal strong arms and a lean figure. Surprisingly enough, he looked almost exactly like a bigger, badder Connor; where their servers' face was soft and gentle, this man's gaze was firm and cold, steely blue eyes matched with an equally impassive frown. He crossed his arms across his body just as Connor skirted to a halt beside him. 

"So...what is the problem?" He asked. His voice was cool, almost clinical, but undeniably taunting. Shit, Tina thought. She knew Gavin. This was bound to end badly. 

"These eggs ain't runny, man." Gavin replied, poking again at the yolk with his fork. "This is like….hard boiled. Not runny." Tina could sense the mood begin to shift in Gavin when he dropped his fork down on the plate with a clang. Not a good sign. 

"Hm." The chef - his name tag said Niles - mumbled quietly in lieu of a response, glancing lazily across at the egg in question, before taking the fork in his own hand and prodding at the yolk as Gavin glared at him. He gave it another prod. "I suppose not." He placed the fork back down delicately, turning his gaze towards Gavin. "I will make another." 

" _Thank you_ ," Gavin sighed, exasperated, shoulders slumping slightly as the brothers (they had to be brothers, right?) walked away. They watched the pair speak in hushed words at the kitchen door, Connor's voice taking on a pleading tone, before he returned to their table. This time he crouched down slightly until he was eye-level with the two of them, his voice much quieter.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry for my brother. He's new. I'm waiving the cost of both your orders, I hope this helps make up for the trouble." 

"S'fine." Gavin mumbled, his head now resting on his hand, elbow resting on the table. 

"Thank you, we appreciate it," Tina replied, to which Connor smiled lightly. He rose to his feet, seemingly satisfied, before retreating to assist another table with their order. 

The pair sat in silence for the preceeding five minutes, Gavin staring grumpily out of the window, watching as cars passed through the parking lot with a frown. Tina knew better by now than to try and appeal to Gavin's moods, and at this stage it was better to just let him seethe in silence until the food came and undoubtedly lifted his spirits. She sipped her coffee in silence, thankful for the piping hot caffeine at least. 

Without warning, a plate landed roughly in front of Gavin with a clash. His head shot up to see Niles once again stood there, arms crossed, staring at Gavin with a light smirk. Gavin looked back at him with confusion until he glanced down at the plate - scrambled eggs. 

He shot up from his seat suddenly, moving to grab at the chef's collar but he shimmied back before he could get a grip on him. "The _fuck_ is your problem, huh?" he shouted, moving closer to the chef who was now standing his ground, smug smile painfully clear, just a few strides away. People were starting to stare now, looking up from their meals and craning their necks to see what the fuss was about. 

"You think this is _funny_?" Gavin growled, grabbing the plate and shoving it in the chef's face accusingly. Niles did not respond, glancing down at Gavin with a look of what almost seemed to be amusement. He towered above the Detective - who Tina _knew_ had a complex, so this was not going to help. 

" _Do you?_ " he reiterated with a snarl, swinging the plate back and throwing it on the ground. The ensuing smash grabbed the attention of more patrons, as well as Connor, who came bursting out of the kitchen, running towards them. 

"Sir, I'm going to need to ask you to calm down-" 

" _Connor._ " Niles warned, and the waiter took a small step back, glancing between the two warring men before muttering something under his breath and retreating to another table. 

"So? You gonna say anything?" Gavin growled, fists tightening at his side's. 

"Gav, for fucks sake-" Tina pleaded before he shot a hand out in her direction, finger pointed. 

" _No_ , let me handle this-" 

"How exactly do you intend on handling me, Officer?" Niles sneered, raising a brow as he spoke. 

Tina heard Gavin scoff under his breath, "It's _Detective_ , actually." 

Niles laughed lightly, a surprising sound that seemed to take Gavin aback for a moment before he returned to his seething rage, moving forward sharply, fist raised to strike. Before he could lay a mark on the chef's face, his hand gripped his closed fist, pushing him back into the table with a thud. 

From here on out it was a mess of fighting and chaos; Tina attempting to pull Gavin back from the fight, Connor returning to try and plead with his brother, onlookers watching with fascination as the restaurant fell silent save for the scuffle of grown adults and the weak hum of the radio. Gavin managed to land a few punches in, even if Niles seemed impossibly fast with lighting reaction times, but Gavin didn't look much better for it, a large bruise beginning to form under his eye, hair a mess of loose strands falling wildly across his forehead, t-shirt scuffed and the join at his jacket sleeve ripped.

Eventually, adrenaline or common sense seemed to get the better of Gavin, who huffing, retreated, howling "This _isn't_ fucking over!" as Tina followed him meekly out of the restaurant. How fucking _embarrassing_. 

~

That should have been the end of it. _Should_ have. Because Gavin getting his ass kicked was usually enough to have him scurrying, tail between his legs, and refusing to mention the incident ever again. Tina had bared witness to enough of his stubborn outbursts to know that was the pattern. Yet for some unknown reason, not even a week later, when the bruises had started to fade but the rich purple under his eye was still present, he suggested yet again, that they grab breakfast at Waffle House. The _same_ Waffle House. 

"Are you insane? You think they're gonna let us back in after last time?!" 

"It's a Waffle House, Tina," Gavin sighed as he steered the car at the next turning, right into the Waffle House car park. "This shit happens there all the time." 

She sighed, but knew better than to argue. Maybe they'd get lucky. Maybe Niles wouldn't be working. Maybe Connor would be too embarrassed to say anything and refuse them entry (he seemed the forgiving type). Maybe the restaurant had fired Niles after getting into a physical fight with a DPD detective over some eggs. As the glass door swung open, they were greeted with the warm face of Connor, his perfect smile immediately faltering upon seeing them. 

"G-good morning. Table for two?" He led them to a booth without another word, and Tina just knew, she fucking _knew_ Niles was working today because Connor glanced around hurriedly before walking them briskly to a secluded booth at the very back of the restaurant, out of sight. Great. 

"Can I get you both a coffee to start with while you look at the menu?" 

"Sure, but I already know my order." Gavin slapped the menu down on the sticky table, looking up at Connor with a smile. "The usual please. _Extra runny_."

"Fucking…. _Christ_ , Gavin-" Tina started, before Gavin waved a hand at her. 

Connor grimaced, turning his head to Tina, shoulders tense. "Can I get you anything to eat?" 

"You know what, I'll have the same as him. Runny too, if possible." Fuck it. Maybe if the two of them ordered the same thing, one of the meals would be edible and she could just give her order to Gavin to calm him down. 

"Great, we'll get that to you right away." Their waiter turned sharply on his heels and left, walking brisker than necessary towards the kitchen. 

"See?" Gavin proclaimed proudly. "No problem." Tina just sighed. 

Some time passed before Connor returned, a plate in hand, which he placed carefully in front of Tina to reveal - well, damn, perfectly runny eggs. She thanked Connor as he handed her some cutlery wrapped neatly in a napkin before turning to Gavin, hands clasped in front of him. 

"The chef will be bringing your food out shortly himself. I believe he may want to apologise." Connor was struggling to contain the look of sheer pride and satisfaction on his face, giddy with the potential resolution of the conflict he'd been unwittingly pulled into. Tina could sympathise - at least he wanted this over just as much as she did. 

Gavin motioned for her to start eating and she did, digging in heartily. Eggs weren't normally her thing, and in all honesty, she wasn't that hungry, but fuck it, they were _good_. Too good for a Waffle House. Gavin seemed impressed by the satisfied sounds she made as she ate, and he craned his head around to glance at the kitchen, just in time to see the door swing open, Niles waltzing through. Gavin snapped his head back suddenly, busying his hands by grabbing his phone and mindlessly scrolling through it as Tina ate.

The footsteps stopped and the chef cleared his throat. "Detective." 

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the term, glancing up from his phone to see the tall, broad chef stood before him, plate in hand, held high. 

"Your eggs." He announced, placing the plate down before Gavin who just stared at it, dumbfounded. He just fucking _stared_ , continuing to do so for a few long, agonising moments before Tina's ears were filled with the shrill sound of skidding heels as Gavin threw himself from the plush couch of the booth and launched himself at the chef who had the audacity to laugh. 

As they fought, she cast a glance to Gavin's plate - two perfectly formed, uncooked, white eggs. Both still in their shell. To add insult to injury, he'd even made sure to garnish them. Sighing, she took another look at the pair who continued to throw punches at one another, before glancing across at Connor apologetically, shrugging her shoulders. She pulled her wallet from her pocket, threw down a twenty, and left. She'd call a cab. Fuck it. 

The last sounds she heard before the door swung closed behind her were the screaming shill obscenities of her idiot colleague. 

~

Gavin should have called it quits after that second visit, when the guy had the fucking gall to put two whole, uncooked eggs on his plate. He should have put in a complaint, asked to see the store manager, maybe got in touch with head office. But Gavin was not a smart man and he much preferred solving his own problems, especially when those problems involved _fists_. 

When Tina chastised him for going back a third time, he explained that it was simply a matter of _principle_. It was his right, as a paying customer, to get what he asked for. _'Complain to the manager then!'_ she'd replied as Gavin shook his head. Nah. This guy needed to be taught a lesson. It didn't matter that he handed Gavin's ass to him every single time - fuck, the guy was built like a shit-tonne of bricks. He assumed he was former military or something, there was _no_ way someone got that built from going to the gym and working out alone. Vet or not - Gavin didn't appreciate being treated like an idiot and he wasn't one to back down from a fight. So he went back again - a third time _and_ a fourth time, by which point Connor had stopped greeting him all together, simply motioning to the same booth at the back and letting him see himself to the table with a dejected sigh and a roll of his eyes. So much for customer service. 

By the fifth visit - by which point Gavin had been pulled into not one, but two informal discussions with Jeffrey about his _'personal life interfering with his work life'_ as a result of the black eyes and bruises he wore to work - he'd had enough of fighting. Maybe he could just talk to the guy. See what his problem was. Maybe there was some deep-rooted, psychological shit going on with this dude, and the only way he could work through it was to beat up random guys at his work. For some reason, the idea of Niles fighting other guys made him feel weird. But whatever. 

He took his usual table at the back, beckoning to Connor with his hand. The man's cheery expression plummeted and he sighed, before reluctantly making his way over to his table. 

"What can I do for you, Gavin?" 

"Is Niles here?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could, leaning an arm on the surface of the booth. 

"Unfortunately." The man sighed. 

"Be a dear and send him out," Gavin drawled. Connor retreated wordlessly, rolling his eyes as he went, not even trying to hide his disdain from Gavin. 

A few minutes passed before the doors to the kitchen swung open, and out came Niles. He was in the usual garb, that spotless white apron (probably because he never fuckin' cooked anything anyway, Gavin thought), white t-shirt underneath with the arms rolled up a little. Gavin absolutely _did not_ look at the way the shirt clung to his form, sculpted muscles rolling under his arms as he walked. 

"Gavin." The man directed without preamble, a hint of displeasure in his voice. 

"Niles." 

"You haven't ordered anything yet I see." 

"Figured I'd stop by for the riveting conversation today." Gavin smirked, leaning back in his seat. He motioned to the empty seat on the other side of the booth, and Niles took it without a word. 

"You realise I'm working." Niles drawled, folding his impressive arms across his chest. Not impressive. Just arms. Normal, non-attractive arms.

"You can take a break," Gavin concluded with a wave of his hand. "So what's your deal." 

"My...deal?"

"Clearly you've got...I dunno. Some _personal shit_ going on." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Well, you keep starting fights with customers. Or, customer. I don't know if you're fighting anyone else."

Nines smiled sweetly, and for a moment almost looked more like his brother. "Just you."

That shouldn't have made knots twist in Gavin's stomach, but for some reason it did. Whatever. "Well that's not like, normal behaviour, is it?" 

Back to the usual steely gaze, Niles scoffed a laugh. "Do you mean to tell me you never start fights at your work?"

Gavin balked for a moment. "We're not talking about me though. Anyway, it doesn't matter, I just...thought maybe you'd want to. I dunno. Talk to someone about your shit. Rather than fighting it out."

Niles raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to consider himself, before letting out a low sigh, glancing around the restaurant for a moment, leaning his elbows on the table, arms still crossed, moving a little closer to Gavin as though to whisper a secret. 

"Our...our mother passed away a few months ago. It's been a tough time for the two of us, the cancer had been eating her up for years, so it was only a matter of time. Connor took it the hardest, they were very close. I was happy she was at peace at least, but the bills are...unfathomable." He sighed, closing his eyes slowly before continuing. "I was studying to become a lawyer at the time - doing well in my studies, everything seemed to be going in the right direction. Connor was interning under an artist. Mother was always _so_ passionate about making sure we followed our dreams." Another wistful sigh. "Of course, the bills had to be paid. The funding our mother had provided for our respective lifestyles dried up soon enough, so I dropped out and Connor took up this job here to support himself. I followed suit soon enough - I don't have a lot of lived experience, because mother was always so accommodating, so neither of us ever really wanted for anything. It's been...difficult. We're getting by, but often with the back-to-back shifts we get little time for sleep." 

Gavin sat there, slack jawed as the man spoke. He was hoping he could maybe get him to apologise, he didn't realise he was going to get this random man's life story. _Jesus fucking Christ_. This guy had been _through_ it. 

"So that's my story. I could maybe see that the stress of it is seeping into my work life. I was hoping by working I'd gain a sense of purpose, but I think I have a lot of growing up to do if I think fighting through my trauma will solve anything…" He leaned forward suddenly, placing his head in his hands and turning his gaze away from Gavin sharply, as though holding back tears. 

"Hey, no, it's not like that," Gavin leant forward, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. He absolutely did not think about how firm it felt under his palm. "I get it. I mean, I've not been in your situation, but...shit, man. That sounds awful. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," the chef murmured through his hands, voice muffled. 

"I mean, I've not helped. Look, why don't we just forget about this whole thing. Clean slate." 

"You mean that?" The man lifted his face up suddenly, the corners of his eyes prickling with tears. 

"Sure. Don't worry about it, man." He pulled his hand away, shuffling back slightly in his seat. 

Niles sat up, wiping at the corner of his eyes with his hands. "I should probably get back to work. I'm sorry, for all of this."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Gavin gave his best impression of a genuine smile as the man rose to his feet, wiping down his apron as he stood. 

"Will you be wanting your usual?" Niles asked, turning back slightly with an almost devastatingly sad look on his face. 

"You sure you're up for it?" 

"I think I am," Niles smiled, quiet and shy. "I think I am." 

"Alright. The usual, please." 

The other man nodded his thanks and turned to leave, Gavin following the trail of his movements until he disappeared through the kitchen. Man, what a backstory. He knew this guy must have issues, but that straight up _sucked_. To have to work a minimum wage job just to get by...God. Their healthcare system really was a disaster. 

He spotted Connor looking over at him curiously as he served another table, eyebrows bent into a suspicious frown. As soon as he'd finished serving the large family a few tables away, he swiftly moved towards Gavin's solitary booth, clearly unimpressed with the smug look on Gavin's face. 

"I don't understand."

"What's to understand? We _talked_." Gavin replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Connor continued to eye him curiously, before casting a quick glance back towards the kitchen. "Does this mean the fighting will stop?" 

"I think so," Gavin nodded with a satisfied sigh. 

Connor widened his eyes and turned his back on Gavin to presumably move towards the kitchen. 

"Hey, Connor," Gavin started, the waiter turning his head slightly to look back at him. "I'm sorry about your mom." 

The man creased his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"Your mom," Gavin reiterated with a confused frown. "Niles told me what happened. With the cancer. Losing a parent is tough." 

Connor's frown deepened as he turned his body fully to face Gavin. "My mother is alive and well." 

It was in this moment that two things happened - firstly, the penny dropped. At the same time, the sound of the kitchen doors swinging open filled Gavin's ears and Niles approached with a plate, expression neutral. Making his way swiftly to the booth, he placed the plate down in front of Gavin. 

Gavin stared at the egg - he stared and stared. Stared at the empty, cracked shell with nothing inside and wondered how he'd fallen for that crock of shit. He looked up just in time to see Connor's look of utter horror and disgust directed at his brother, whose only reaction was to grin. 

Look, who could blame Gavin for throwing himself out from the booth and sending fists flying in the chef's direction? 

Connor sighed, throwing his hands in the air and walking away without a word, ignoring the sounds of crashing and fists.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank accompanies Gavin to the Waffle House, fully intending to see him get the shit beaten out of him, only to end up surprised with the turn of events. 
> 
> (Brief short chapter to foray into HankCon, normal service will resume in chapter 3)

Hank didn't like Reed one bit. He didn't like him, couldn't tolerate his bullshit, couldn't stand his piss-poor attitude to everything. If he could go through the rest of his life without having to ever speak to him again, he'd be a happy man. 

But today, he was accompanying the man to a Waffle House. 

Now, he wasn't one to eavesdrop, but Gavin talked so _fucking loudly_ that it was impossible to not hear ever single word that came out of his damn mouth. So when he'd heard him talking to Tina in the breakroom about the little situation he had going on at a local Waffle House, or more importantly, that he was getting his ass handed to him by some chef on a weekly basis, well, he couldn't help but be intrigued. 

So when Gavin had stood up from his seat abruptly and grabbed his jacket from the back of it, mumbling about getting lunch out, Hank had sighed and pushed himself out of his own seat. 

"Yeah, I could use a coffee." 

Gavin seemed surprised, and normally he'd expect the younger man to bitch about the unwanted company, but clearly he was in no mood to argue. Plus, he knew that Tina refused to set foot in the place with him anymore. Maybe he missed the company and didn't care who he got it from. So instead, he shrugged his shoulders and waited at the door for Hank to follow him. 

Hank didn't frequent the Waffle House very often. It was cheap, nasty shit, and the place always had an air of tackiness and misery combined that set his teeth on edge. Hank was no stranger to misery, and he had no problems frequenting trashy eateries, but this one had never appealed to him. He could see straight away that this place was about what he expected - dated decor, too busy to be remotely comfortable, loud screeching from all of the chatter - absolutely not his vibe. 

When the waiter led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant, Hank raised an eyebrow. The man was a mixture of emotions - clearly displeased to see Gavin (who he knew on a first name basis at this stage - poor guy) and curious about the new guy he'd pulled into the fray. He handed them their laminated menus, smiling sweetly at Hank in a way that made his stomach do flips. How far gone was he, that a waiter at a fuckin' Waffle House not even half his age was making him feel like a goddamn teenager? Christ. 

Gavin ordered his runny eggs, clearly a long-standing tradition as their waiter, who introduced himself brightly as Connor, aborted what looked to be an eye roll when he requested 'the usual'. Hank opted for sunnyside up with a pot of coffee, which Connor confirmed would be with them shortly, returning not moments later with the steaming drink. 

They didn't speak while they waited for the food - which Hank was half thankful for, half curious about. It wasn't like Gavin to stay silent for more than ten seconds, but instead he seemed fixated on staring at the kitchen door, leg tapping on the floor with some kind of nervous energy. Hank just sipped his coffee in silence, enjoying the rare reprieve.

Eventually, Connor re-emerged from the kitchen with two plates in hand, shimmying his way through the tables with ease. He placed Hank's plate in front of him with a smile, before dropping Gavin's with less enthusiasm. 

Gavin stared at the plate wordlessly, dumbfounded, until Connor let him know that Niles was in the kitchen if he wished to speak with him. Gavin sighed, pushing himself up from his seat and moving briskly towards the kitchen. Connor followed his movements to the door, wincing slightly when the sound of shouting and crashing pans filled the restaurant. A few patrons looked up curiously. 

Connor turned his gaze onto Hank with a look of sheer exhaustion. "Is he always like this?" 

"Pretty much," Hank replied with an apologetic look, before shovelling in a mouthful of food. Connor sighed, holding the empty tray close to his chest. "Dunno why he keeps coming back here. I assume it's a pride thing." 

"Why are you friends with him, if you don't mind my asking?" 

"Shit, we're _not_ friends," Hank balked, waving his hands up. "I can't stand Reed. Just came here to see him get his ass handed to him," He chuckled lightly, noticing as the corner of Connor's lips quirked upwards into a smile. "Although it looks like I won't get to see much of it today if they're just gonna be in the kitchen." 

"You could always come back another time," the man replied cheerily. "This does seem to be somewhat of a regular occurrence." 

"Hmm," Hank murmured in lieu of an acknowledgement, taking another mouthful of egg. "So what's your brother's deal?" 

"I spend almost every single day wondering what 'his deal' is, if I'm honest," Connor replied. "I think in part he craves conflict and pursues confrontation when presented with it. I can only assume it gives him a thrill of some kind. With Gavin, it seems to be a perfect storm." 

"You can say that again," Hank scoffed as the sound of more pans crashing filled the restaurant. "Shame. Your brother's cooking is actually _really_ fuckin' good." 

"I'll let him know," Connor replied warmly. "He's always wanted to be a chef. Hasn't had much luck getting a job somewhere else in part due to his terrible attitude. He always had dreams of opening up his own restaurant."

"What about you?" Hank asked, placing his cutlery down having swiftly cleared his plate of all food. The guy could cook, that much was for certain. "What do you wanna do?"

"Me?"

"Well, I assume being a waiter in a Waffle House isn't your life-long dream. No offense."

"None taken," the man smiled. "I always wanted to work in forensics. Completed my studies, gained all of the relevant certifications, I've just never been able to get the work. I had to take any old job to ensure I could bring money in to cover the bills, but the more time goes on, the less appealing my experience seems to be. Always plenty of younger, more qualified applicants." His smile faltered, just for a moment, before returning to his usual cheery default. "But we're fairly new in town, so who knows, maybe I'll be luckier here."

"Well, I don't know if our guys are hiring but I'd be happy to pass over your details to them if you like," Hank offered, leaning back in his seat. He didn't miss the way Connor's eyes shone with excitement.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, but only if it isn't any trouble!" 

"No trouble at all. Seems like you need to get out of this place pretty bad." He glanced around at the chaos of the Waffle House, feeling unbearably sorry that this bright, beacon of positivity was trapped in this hell hole. 

Hank caught his gaze for a moment, locked in the other man's golden hazel eyes, before the spell was broken and Connor was called away to assist another customer. The noise continued on in the background, unacknowledged by the staff and patrons alike. 

A few moments later, Gavin re-emerged from the kitchen, hair ruffled, a deep purple bruise beginning to form on his cheek, frown visible even from the other side of the restaurant. He stalked to the booth, throwing down a note, before mumbling that he'd meet Hank in the car. And just like that, he was gone again, the door to the restaurant slamming abruptly. 

Hank took a moment to finish his coffee, just as Connor returned with the bill. He fished his wallet from his pocket, adding a few notes to the pile Reed had unceremoniously left behind. 

"You got a pen?" 

"Sure," Connor pulled a biro from his pocket and handed it to Hank, who scrawled on the back of the receipt. 

"You wanna contact these guys about any open positions. I'll give them a heads up when I go back into the office, but maybe say it was me who referred you just so they know," He punctuated his point by writing _Hank Anderson_ , underlining the words a few times for good measure. "I'll put a good word in."

"You don't even know if I'll be any good at the job," Connor laughed lightly. 

"You seem like you've got your head screwed on right. Besides, it's the forensics guys you'll need to impress with your qualifications anyway." Hank shot him a half smile, handing him the scrap of paper. The man took it with a smile, holding it close to his chest. 

Hank rose to stand, giving Connor an amicable pat on the shoulder as he went. "Hopefully I'll see you around sometime." 

He'd barely made it out of the door before he heard his name being called, turning around to see Connor standing behind him sheepishly. "Here." The man said, thrusting a piece of paper into his hand before giving him a shy wave and returning to the restaurant. 

It was only when he'd made it back to the office, away from Reed's bad mood, that he had the chance to unfold the piece of paper the man had thrust into his hands. It contained a phone number, written in neat cursive, and a small note underneath: 

_If you wanted to grab a drink sometime :)  
Connor_

"Well, I'll be damned," Hank muttered to himself. He may have missed out on seeing Reed getting the shit beat out of him, but his trip to the Waffle House hadn't been _all_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back on my HankCon bullshit because no matter what I'm writing I cannot help myself. They're just too cute, ugh. 
> 
> Anyway, normal service will resume in the next chapter which is the final one. Smut be a 'comin. 
> 
> Thanks for any comments and kudos and thank you for reading! ♥️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin ends up distracted during one of his regular Waffle House brawls, and an unexpected turn of events takes place. 
> 
> (It's smut. Smut happens.)

Gavin kept going back, because he was a glutton for punishment he supposed. No matter how much he tried, he could barely even lay a hand on the guy, and somehow that made him want to go back _even more_. They didn't talk much anymore, not after the shit Niles had pulled before with that Oscar-worthy performance, but everytime the chef insulted him he felt a knot tighten in his chest. Maybe that was the reason he kept going back, to chase that strange discomfort curling in his gut. 

Either way, he was back at the Waffle House for breakfast again, much to the displeasure of Tina, who was long past going with him on his regular visits. The place was quieter today, just past the usual morning rush, and Connor seemed content enough to be wiping down surfaces and clearing tables, all the while ignoring Gavin completely. They'd come to a comfortable arrangement now, wherein Connor let Gavin seat himself in the usual booth, informing Niles of his arrival and 'putting in his order' (of course, Gavin never got what he fuckin' ordered). He had no interest in Connor's doe-eyed sweet talk anyway, and the brother had long since given up trying to reason with him. No, he was here now as a matter of principle. He'd stop coming, stop putting in his order when it was cooked fuckin' properly. 

Once, Niles had asked Gavin what he would do if he actually made the eggs to his satisfaction, asking if he'd miss their little get togethers, all the while holding him in an impressive chokehold. Gavin had told him to fuck off, obviously, but now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He was so used to these meetings, so used to this routine of order breakfast - fight - leave, he wasn't sure how he'd cope without that. Gavin ran on adrenaline, he loved the thrill of the chase; like a dog chasing a rabbit, but he wouldn't know what to do if he actually caught the damn thing. Maybe that was part of the appeal of this whole arrangement - everytime Niles utterly annihilated him in a fight, he'd leave, tail between his legs, all the while knowing he'd come back for more. It kept him motivated, gave him a purpose of some sort. 

And maybe no-one else got it, but so what? He was almost certain that Niles got it. And wasn't that just the damndest thing, the guy who he failed to beat up week-in-week-out was maybe the only person in the world who understood him. Maybe, like Gavin, he had that same restless energy that needed release, the need to just build it all up and let it out. Sure, he came into work looking like shit and everyone stayed away from him, expecting a bad mood, but he wasn't quiet and reserved because he was grumpy, in fact, it was the _opposite_.

Somehow, fighting Niles everyday made him feel calm - like blowing off steam, it cleared his head, hit factory reset on his brain. It was weirdly therapeutic. Maybe no-one else understood that better than Niles. 

"Hey, you in there?" 

He was pulled out of his head by Niles knocking him on the forehead with a closed fist, surprisingly gentle, given he had an elbow firmly squeezing into his shoulder blade, body curved over his and holding him in place with stupidly strong thighs. 

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Niles asked, pulling his elbow back and sitting up, still straddling him, which Gavin was already trying _really hard_ not to think about. "We're fighting." 

"Just...ugh, got stuck in my head. It's fine. Whatever. Carry on." Gavin rubbed at his temple with the base of his palm. 

"No, you've killed the mood." Niles stood up abruptly, the loss of the weight of a full person against him leaving an absence Gavin didn't care for. He sat up abruptly, about to protest and _insist_ they continue, maybe throw in a few choice insults, until Niles spoke again. "I'm getting a little tired of this whole thing now anyway." 

"What do you mean, you're getting fuckin' _tired_ of this?" Gavin started, jumping to his feet and approaching Niles, who had already started retreating to the other side of the kitchen. They taken to having most of their fights in here now, which in some ways he was thankful for - it gave them a sense of privacy that he preferred, less nosey eyes on them. 

"Aren't you tired of this?" Niles asked, casting a lazy glance back to Gavin as he pushed his rolled up shirt sleeves further up his arms, slapping on a pair of gloves and grabbing one of the order slips that hung above the work area. "This whole charade? I thought you would have taken action by this point." He sounded almost wistful. 

"Charade? Taken action? The fuck you talking about?" Gavin asked, crowding into his space, gripping his arm to turn him around to face him. 

"Don't play coy," Niles chastised, raising an eyebrow before turning away and beginning to chop tomatoes. 

"You're gonna need to be more fuckin' specific with your cryptic shit," 

Niles sighed, rolling his eyes and returning his attention to his chopping. "I assumed, incorrectly perhaps, that you would have already asked me out at this stage." He half scoffed, half huffed under his breath with irritation. "We could have been fucking _weeks_ ago." 

"We- _what?_ " 

Niles simply shrugged his shoulders, not even having the decency to look Gavin in the eye. Which maybe he was kind of thankful for, because he could feel the heat rising up the back of his neck, no doubt spreading across his face. He assumed Niles was waiting for him to speak because he remained stubbornly silent, placing the neatly chopped tomatoes in a bowl and moving on to a cucumber. 

"Do you have nothing at all to say?" Niles asked, unmistakable disappointment in his voice. "You're normally so full of words."

When Gavin didn't answer immediately, staring blankly at the man at a loss for anything at all to say, the other man let out another measured sigh. "Friday. Meet me here at 8pm. I expect a little more dialogue from you by then." 

When Gavin didn't move, Niles shooed him away without another word, and Gavin hovered at the kitchen door for a moment, watching as he meticulously chopped salad and threw it into a bowl, mixing the garnish with a whisk. How did this fuckin' guy manage to make throwing together a salad mesmerising? 

Connor eyed him with mild curiosity as Gavin exited the kitchen, leaving the restaurant in a much slower manner than he normally did. Still, he was thankful to leave without any questions asked. He sat in his car for a good ten minutes before he finally had the sense to turn the keys in the ignition. 

What the _fuck_ just happened? 

~ 

Gavin arrived at the Waffle House at 7.55pm; he wasn't one to show up early but he didn't want Niles bitching at him for turning up a second late, so this was a comfortable compromise. He hovered in the waiting area, a bundle of nervous energy, fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt (he couldn't remember the last time he'd worn a shirt) and alternating between hands in pockets and arms crossed. Eventually, right on cue at 8pm sharp, Niles emerged from the kitchen, apron neatly folded under his arm. He'd clearly changed at the end of his shift, because gone was the rolled up plain shirt and fitted work trousers, now replaced with a black turtleneck, a casual fit black blazer on top, paired with tailored dark grey trousers and black brogues, pointed at the toe. Gavin suddenly felt immensely underdressed. This guy didn't look like he fucking belonged in a Waffle House of all places, looking like he'd be more at home at a high-society dinner party. 

"You came," were the words Niles greeted him with. 

"Did you think I wouldn't?" 

"I wasn't convinced," Niles mused, pulling his apron out from under his arm. "I'll be back in a moment." He exited via a side door near the entrance, returning moments later with a black leather satchel on the shoulder. "Shall we go?" 

"Kind of assumed we were eating here." Gavin remarked with a shrug. 

"I don't shit where I eat," was Niles plain remark as he led him into the parking lot. He unlocked a car parked a few spaces away from Gavin's. "Don't worry, I'll drop you back to your car when we're done." He noted, spotting as Gavin glanced back nervously at his car. "I'm not going to _kidnap_ you." He added, which Gavin couldn't help but huff a laugh at. 

As it turned out, they didn't even make it to the restaurant. They got as far as the parking lot, some local Asian place that Niles seemed keen on, before Gavin grabbed at his collar the moment the car was parked and crashed his lips against his. Niles response was instantaneous, he grabbed Gavin by the shoulders, pulling him hastily into the backseat of the car with him and planting him on his lap so he was straddling him, strong hands cupping the back of his neck to pull him in closer. 

It was a few minutes into this that Niles pulled back for a moment, looking him in the eye and simply stating, "We have a reservation, Gavin." 

" _Fuck_ the reservation," Gavin huffed, nipping at Niles bottom lip playfully, which caused the man to laugh, low and deep and surprisingly warm. 

"Glad we're in agreement, then," he replied, leaving feverish hot kisses along Gavin's neck, causing him to moan and writhe against the other man's lap. "I'd quite like to take you home with me." He whispered in his ear, not before nipping at Gavin's earlobe with sharp teeth. 

" _Fuck_ , yes please," Gavin moaned into the other man's mouth. 

A moment later, Niles had thrown him off abruptly and climbed back into the driver's seat, starting the engine with barely any time spare for Gavin to take his former place in the front passenger seat, throwing on his seatbelt hastily. 

"You got any roommates?" Gavin asked, straightening out his shirt as Niles drove out of the parking lot. 

"Just Connor," he replied, clipping his phone into a holder on the dashboard and pulling up a screen, pulling a headpiece from his pocket and clipping it over his ear. "He's otherwise occupied this evening. It's just us two." 

Before Gavin had the chance to question what exactly the fuck that meant, he was quieted by Niles with a finger placed to his lips as the sound of a dial tone filled the air. 

"Hello, yes, this is Niles Stern. I had a reservation for this evening but I'm afraid...well, my partner had a terrible fall this afternoon. I would have called sooner, but oh, _goodness_ , I was so preoccupied with getting him to accident and emergency - he's a little older, a little _frail_ you see…" Niles had the audacity to turn to Gavin and fucking _wink_ at him. "Yes, oh, if you would refund the deposit that would be absolutely wonderful, I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your kindness. Yes, I'll be sure to pass on your well-wishes, thank you so much. Well be sure to rebook when he's recovered, he was so excited for tonight too. Yes, thank you, goodbye." 

Niles ended the call, removing the headpiece and throwing it across to Gavin, motioning for him to place it in the glove compartment. 

"My god, you're such a little _shit_ ," Gavin laughed, shooting the other man a smirk. 

"I won't apologise," Niles replied, smirking back. 

"Nah, I kind of dig it." Gavin confessed with a shrug. 

"Oh, and I'm _not_ little," Niles replied petulantly. "Although I suppose you'll see that for yourself soon enough." 

Gavin laughed nervously, gulping and willing the throbbing ache between his legs to calm the fuck down already. He didn't even know how far away the guys' apartment even was. Luckily for his persistent libido, Niles pulled over next to an apartment block a few minutes later, and they made their way through the front doors of the modest building in silence. Niles lived on the fifth floor, so when the doors to the empty lift closed they were on each other again, Niles caging Gavin into a corner with a leg slotted between his, pressing a firm knee into his groin which he couldn't help but rut against, helpless to chase the feeling. 

A few more nips to the neck and the doors swung open, Niles grabbing him by the shoulder and hoisting him through the doors and down the corridor until they arrived at an apartment doorway. Now it was Gavin's turn to cause some misery, pulling the other man into a fiercely sloppy kiss as he fumbled with the keys at the lock, Niles swearing as he caught a breath. 

With a click, the door was open and Niles was fully on him, grabbing the base of Gavin's thighs to hoist him up and slam him against the back of the door, and damn if that strength didn't just _do it_ for him. He rewarded his partner with a deep snarl and roaming hands clawing for purchase on his back, and Gavin didn't miss the light hiss Niles let out at the feeling of nails grazing along the skin under his shirt, something he took note of in the back of his mind. The kisses were still hot and heated, urgency overcoming them both, but now that they were inside and away from prying eyes, Niles seemed intent on taking Gavin apart slowly, piece by piece, the pace of his ministrations slowing as he steadily thrust his hips up against Gavin as though he had all of the time in the world. 

Roaming hands moved up to squeeze at his ass, and Gavin had just about had enough, growling that if Nines wanted to fuck him, he'd best damn well get on with it. 

"All those weeks of waiting for you to make a move and suddenly _you're_ the one whose impatient," Niles purred into his ear, licking a long stripe along the lobe with his tongue, the filthy wetness of it making Gavin croon and moan. "I've wanted to fuck you since I first laid eyes on you," 

"Yeah?" Gavin asked shakily, moving a hand down to cup at the other man's crotch, giving it a firm squeeze - he hadn't been lying earlier, he noticed immediately, the thickness of it already pushing hard and heavy against the seam of his trousers. "Well why don't you fuckin' get on with it then?" 

"As you wish," Niles drawled, tightening his grip on Gavin's thighs to lift him up as Gavin held onto his neck tight. He wasn't used to being manhandled like this by partners, he wasn't a light guy by any stretch of the imagination, so having someone carry him around as though he weighed nothing was a pleasant change of pace and actually… _pretty fuckin' hot_. It made him feel desired and needed in such a carnal way that he hadn't experienced….well, _ever_ , if he was being honest. 

And hey, despite his entire personality, Gavin was nothing if not a giving lover. He may not have had a lot of long-term, committed relationships under his belt but he did have that. So as soon as they made it into the bedroom and Niles had thrown him onto the bed unceremoniously, he was staggering forward and grappling at Niles belt buckle just as the man was beginning to unbutton his own shirt. He eyed Gavin with clear interest, not commenting on his eagerness, and when Gavin leaned forward to take his impressive cock in his mouth, letting his tongue test the weight of it, he was surprised to feel a gentle guiding hand tangling into his hair and massaging as he worked. It was almost disarming in its tenderness, but feeling driven to continue and quite frankly, overtaken by lust, he swallowed the remaining inches to take the man whole in his mouth. The aborted strangled sound Niles made as his lips slid up and down his cock made the tightening in his throat well worth it. He felt the fingers tighten against his scalp, a pleasing warmth shooting through him as he worked the man's length eagerly, wet, filthy moans coming from his throat as he sucked. 

While Gavin thought he was giving just about the best damn head of his life, he was shocked to find Niles gripping at his hair and pulling him off his cock with a pop, pushing him back down onto the bed. Before he had a chance to protest, Niles simply shook his head, a gentle flush of pink colouring his cheeks, as he crowded into Gavin's space and kissed him, long and sweet, as he helped Gavin pull at the buttons of his shirt and remove his pants, throwing them to the floor with a thud. 

Niles seemed to take a brief moment to admire him, letting his eyes rake across Gavin's form, and damn, if Gavin didn't love the attention and the way that made him feel. He let his gaze cast over the man before him, all firm, taught muscle and creamy, smooth skin, complimented against his aching cock, fully hard and slicked with Gavin's spit, bouncing gently against his stomach. Taking in a shuddering breath, Gavin grinned, all teeth, and pulled the man down onto him without a word spoken. 

Gavin didn't even see him pull the lube from what he assumed was stored in a side drawer, didn't see him coat his cock and his fingers with the stuff, but god, he fuckin' _felt it_ when those long fingers plunged deep into his hole, sending a sharp wave of pleasure shooting up his spine. It made sense he was a chef, Gavin thought to himself as he let out a downright pleasurable moan, because this was a guy who knew how to use his hands. He felt him add another finger, crooking to bend slightly and leaving Gavin to groan and writhe against his body, gripping tight at the curve of his waist. 

"I'm good, I'm good, _please_ ," Gavin cried through another long moan. "I need you to fuck me right this fuckin' second or I'm gonna lose it." 

Niles withdrew all three fingers with a pop, bringing his fingers up to Gavin's face. He allowed his mouth to fall open as he inserted the fingers, feeling the cool taste of lube against his tongue as he sucked. Niles eyes were on him, cold and steely with intensity, as he pulled his fingers from Gavin's mouth, his hand moving to grip firmly at his waist, pinching at the skin. He dropped his head low, brown strands of hair falling across his face as he tucked his head into the crook of Gavin's neck, just as he felt the stretch of Niles cock sliding inside of him. He winced for a moment until the waves of pleasure overtook him, and letting out a low groan, Gavin arched upwards, allowing the man's cock to slide fully inside him. Niles let out the sweetest fuckin' sound, a gentle _'ahhh'_ , before bucking his hips forward, firm hands gripping at the flesh of Gavin's thighs as they groaned in harmony. 

And _god_ it felt like heaven, the way their bodies seemed to slot together so seamlessly, the feeling of perfect fullness and Niles firm form gliding against him as he thrust. Gavin moved his hands down to cup the man's ass, for which he was rewarded with an even deeper thrust, making him shout out in pleasure. Niles dropped a hand down to curl around Gavin's neglected member, and the sudden feeling of tight hands against his cock had him melting against the touch as Niles worked him back and forth slowly. He could feel the coil tightening inside him, willing his orgasm to wait just a little longer so he could chase that feeling, but Niles, sensing his impending release simply leant down and whispered in his ear, 'Let go,', and that was that - sending white liquid spilling across Niles hand and his chest. 

He had the fucking cheek to lift a hand up to lick the come off his fingers, and that had Gavin fucking losing it all over again - at a loss for what to do, he pulled his fingers back into his mouth and finished the job for him, looking Niles straight in the eye as he sucked. That seemed to be the thing to send the other man over the edge - he wasn't a loud bedfellow it seemed, but he felt the tell-tale shiver as Niles arched his head back and tightened his remaining hand against Gavin's thigh as he came. 

One small final thrust later and they both collapsed into a heap on the bed, Niles pulling out slowly before falling onto his back, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. 

Gavin turned his head to the side and smirked, "Feel better?" 

"Just a little," Niles replied, opening one eye and shooting him a lopsided smile that sent Gavin's heart racing in his chest. 

"Damn," Gavin sighed, moving a hand up to brush his hair back away from his face. "I can't believe I didn't realise you were flirting with me this whole time." 

Niles chuckled softly, turning his body sidewards, perching an elbow up to rest his head on his hand to peer down at Gavin. "I'm thankful were here now at least."

"Does this mean the fighting stops?" Gavin asked, peering across at his lover as he hovered over him, keen eyes boring down into his. 

"It probably does," he replied, almost sadly. "Although I'm sure we can find other ways to get out our frustrations." 

"I can work with that," Gavin grinned, just as Niles leaned down to pull him into a soft, gentle kiss. 

Months later, once they'd figured out how they slotted together in day to day life, Gavin found himself staying over at Niles place every once in a while - usually while Connor was away at Hank's. Rousing himself from sleep one morning, he noticed an empty bed beside him, the divot in the sheets noticeable where his partner had previously laid. The sound of gentle fizzing alerted him to Niles' presence in the kitchen, so he pulled himself up from the mattress and stumbled into the kitchen to find his partner hunched over the stove. 

"You made me breakfast?" He hummed, moving in to run his hands along Niles hips, just as his partner turned his head to meet him with a light kiss. "Cute." 

"I was feeling generous," he mused, flicking at the pan with a spatula. 

"Oh shit," Gavin gawked as he looked down into the contents of the pan. "You're fucking kidding me." 

Niles shooshed him with a finger to his lips, steering him towards the table silently and pushing him down into a chair. 

A few moments later, a plate landed in front of him, steaming hot and smelling delicious. Gavin laughed, turning back to his partner who stood by the stove, arms crossed. "I can't believe you, you little _shit_." 

He looked down, smiling, and tucked into his perfect, runny eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I've been mega nervous about this one because this is my very first foray into writing smut which has probably been a while coming but it's been giving me ~anxiety~. 
> 
> Huuuuge thank you again to @polaroid_memoir for being my knight in shining smutty armour and proof reading this for me, particularly from a smut pov because I don't know what the fuck I'm doing here, honestly. I hope that doesn't show too much! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this wholly self indulgent, completely idiotic fic. I hope you've enjoyed the trash, your comments and kudos are mega appreciated ♥️♥️♥️ 
> 
> Y'all can find me as @luminousfurby on Twitter and @IntraSomnium on Tumblr. Come say hi 👋

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a full blown 3-4 months ago, left it for a bit, then came back in a frenzy and hashed this out in like 2 days. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I'm British and I've never been to a Waffle House, please excuse my gross generalisations of what a Waffle House looks and feels like, I'm just winging this shit. 
> 
> I also don't actually like eggs, so if the terminology I use about cooking eggs seems weird then like...that's why.
> 
> A special big super duper thank you to @polaroid_memoir for being the world's most helpful sense check reader and giving me feedback when I was having writing anxiety. You da bomb 🙌
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I'm posting all of the chapters in one go because I have zero chill and wanted to just yeet this out there at this stage. Kudos, comments etc are appreciated ♥️


End file.
